


KNB One shots.

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, Basketball, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Fluff to Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Make me.
> 
> (Kise x Kuroko) 
> 
>  
> 
> Kise taunts Kuroko into making him get the ball.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise yelled from the basket ball court. A large smile graced his lips as he waved over the smaller youth.  
Kuroko stalked over to Kise, his pale skin was burning underneath the sun’s rays. “Good morning, Kise-kun.” He greeted in his formal tone without a smudge of emotion on his face.

“Play one on one with me, Kurokocchi!” Kise offered, bouncing his new basket ball repeatedly. His burning eyes never left Kuroko’s pale blue eyes, that were swirling with life. Kise waited patiently for Kuroko to answer. He knew the youth never knew what to say half the time. It was one of the many qualities Kise adored about Kuroko.

“Okay. Kise-kun.” Kuroko finally replied, putting Number two on the ground. Kuroko stalked over to the taller male.  
“Yay! Kurokocchi!” Kise exclaimed like a child, happily he embraced Kuroko into a tight hug. Only Kise could hug Kuroko like this and get away with it. Kuroko was used to the amount of affection, Kise preferred to give Kuroko and only Kuroko.

Pulling away, Kise gave a cheeky smile ready to play. “Come get me Kurokocchi!” Kise called causing a small smile to play on Kuroko’s lips.

\-------------

“Kise: 50, Kurokocchi: 0!” Kise exclaimed with a fire in his eyes as he watched the smaller male take a rest. Kuroko’s slender figure was starting to gain muscle now and his blue hair was dripping with sweat. 

“Please be gentle Kise-kun.” Kuroko begged as he straightened up training his blazing blue eyes on Kise. Flushing red Kise had to look away. He took that the wrong way. His thoughts with Kuroko always took the wrong turn into ‘Dirty land’.

“Does someone need to clean your mind. Kise-kun?” Kuroko asked. 

“W-What! Kurokocchi! I did not take it that way!” Kise denied freaking out, his reaction told Kuroko everything.  
Blinking as if it didn’t affect him, Kuroko tried to snatch the ball from Kise’s large hands. The blonde instantly moved the ball into the air. Away from Kuroko’s reach. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Kise watched as Kuroko attempted to jump up and grab the ball. Only he wasn’t like Kagami, Kuroko could barely touch the ball.

“Come get the ball from me Kurokocchi!” Kise taunted as if he were speaking down to a child. 

“Please do not taunt me.” 

Rolling his eyes Kise held the ball up higher, enjoying the view of Kuroko’s shirt rising up revealing a muscled torso.  
“Please give the ball to me Kise-kun.” Kuroko politely asked again. Obviously wanting to continue the game. 

“Nawww does little Kurokocchi, want the bally wall?” Kise cooed hitting Kuroko’s nerves. He watched amused, as Kuroko’s eyes began blazing with a mix of dangerous emotions.

“I will cut you.” Kuroko threatened from his close stance with no emotion what so ever in his deadly voice. Involuntarily Kise shivered at the sound. “You sound too much like Akashi-cchi” Kise whined not letting go of the ball.

“Make me give the ball back to you.” Kise challenged, knowing Kuroko would take the most unexpected route. And he did.  
“Alright. If you wish Kise-kun.” Kuroko blandly stated with no emotion in his voice. Kise couldn’t read the younger boy. 

Within seconds Kuroko was close. Like a predator he stared into Kise’s swirling eyes before gripping the taller boys, black tie in his hands. Forcibly Kuroko pulled Kise down by his tie so he was just inches away. 

Before Kise could freak out or make a joke. Kurokocchi crashed his lips to Kise’s unsuspecting ones. It only took seconds for Kise to respond. He hungrily kissed Kuroko back with a kiss filled with so many raw emotions. 

“Thank you. Kise-kun.” Kuroko thanked when he finally pulled back, panting. Kise hadn’t realised he had put his arms down to lean into that kiss. 

Kuroko sauntered away as if that never happened with the basketball in his hands.  
“D-d-did you just use a kiss to get the ball!?” Kise exclaimed flushing a tomato red as the blue haired boy stared at him with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Don’t worry Kise-kun. I have wanted to kiss you for a long time.”  
“DONT SAY THAT SO CASUALLY!” Kise cried out waving his hands all over the place as he slowly died from embarrassment.


	2. (Kise x Kuroko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Please don’t tell me he did all that so he could sleep.’ Kise begged feeling unbelievably aroused and nervous with Kuroko draped across his side.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise cried out waving his arms all over the place. The tall blond threw himself at the bluenette. Un-phased by this affection. Kuroko waited for the blond to let go of him. 

“Please get off me. Kise-kun.” Kuroko ordered feeling uncomfortable with the hug lasting longer then a normal one.

“Why are you so mean Kurokocchi. I love youuuu” Kise whined as he pulled back with a pout. 

“Don’t be silly Kise-kun. You’re my friend.” Kuroko calmly stated completely oblivious to Kise’s feelings. “I’m being serious Kurokocchi.” Kise declared, feeling his heart break from the bluntness of Kuroko’s words.  
“Kise-kun is never serious.” Kuroko analysed.

“Ughhhhhh” Kise groaned from beside him as if he were an angry child. Without glancing back at him, Kuroko continued walking towards his house with a lost golden retriever behind him. 

“Kise-kun. I am home.” Kuroko calmly spoke as he stood outside his house. 

“Kurokocchi!”

“No.”

“Buuuut. Kurokocchi I haven’t said anything.” Kise whined when he was instantly rejected by Kuroko. He could be so mean sometimes. 

“Kurokocchi! I’m sleeping over. Your parent’s aren’t home. And you can only boil eggs! You need me.” Kise explained in a rushed out breath to stop Kuroko from refusing his demand.

“I am going inside.” With that being the closest thing to a yes Kise was going to get from Kuroko. He followed the small boy into the large house. Internally Kise was grinning. He didn’t know for sure if Kuroko’s parents were overseas again. So that guess was a good one.

After slipping off his shoes, Kise grinned mischievously. He wanted to make Kuroko understand the love he meant.  
“Kurokocchi!” Kise called, he has already lost Kuroko in the big house. “Kise-kun you are noisy.” He heard a voice echo back from a room. Smiling Kise basically ran into what he assumed was Kuroko’s room.

When he stepped in though he froze. With his team jersey off and just hanging around his neck. Kuroko sat on his bed reading a book. Oblivious to how he wasn’t dressed. Kise gulped nervously taking in the view of Kuroko’s pale torso that was supporting muscle from basketball. The sight had him drooling like one of his own fan girls.

“K-K-Kurokocchi! Put a shirt on!” Kise stammered out flushing a shade of red. “Oh. I forgot.” Kuroko murmured to himself as he laid the book down. 

As if Kise wasn’t trailing his eyes over every muscle twitch; Kuroko calmly slipped on a t-shirt one that was slightly too big and hung a bit off his shoulder.

“Was Kuroko doing this on purpose!?” Kise mentally questioned knowing Kuroko would be naturally oblivious to his affect on Kise.

“Kise-kun are you sick?” Kuroko asked as he stood near the red faced male. Without saying a thing he pulled Kise to his bed, so the male could sit down. Only Kuroko purposely kicked a loose book out in front of Kise after stepping over it. Oblivious to this action Kise tripped and toppled forward falling on top Kuroko who got shoved onto the bed.

“Kise-kun. Please be gentle.” Kuroko commanded as he hid the amusement in his voice. He found it entertaining to mess with Kise like this.

“Ehhhhh” Kise cried out pushing himself up so he no longer lay on top of Kuroko. “You wear me out Kuroko.” Kise complained feeling a turmoil of emotions running rampant. 

“I will make you feel better Kise-kun.” Kuroko offered as he manoeuvred himself onto Kise’s lap. Surprising the flustered male.  
‘It must be so nice in Kuroko land. Not finding anything wrong with this.’ Kise sourly thought as the smaller teen stared at him with vacant blue eyes. 

Kise-kun almost cried when Kuroko ‘accidentally’ rubbed against his groin rather hard. 

“Kurokocchi. Please don’t do that.” Kise warned in his usual tone of voice. 

“I will make Kise-kun feel better.” Kuroko claimed causing Kise’s heart to skip a beat. Frozen in place, Kise was shocked when Kuroko roughly slammed his lips to Kise’s. The feel of Kuroko’s lips had him responding eagerly. 

Pulling back, Kise was panting with a tinge of pink on his cheeks. Kuroko silently got off his lap before pushing Kise so he landed on his back. Now he was where Kuroko wanted him.

Without saying a thing Kuroko straddled him and began to nip Kise’s collar bone causing shudders to run through the male. “Is Kise-kun feeling better?” Kuroko questioned peering up at Kise with shimmering orbs of curiosity. Panting, Kise nodded his head. 

“Kurokocchi I love you.” Kise attempted again with a flustered face.

“Don’t be silly Kise-kun... I already know.” Kuroko seductively whispered. 

“Wha -” Kise exclaimed only to be cut off.

“Please be quiet Kise-kun. I am trying to nap.” Kuroko ordered as he slipped off of Kise and cuddled the blushing blonde from his left side.

‘Please don’t tell me he did all that so he could sleep.’ Kise begged feeling unbelievably aroused and nervous with Kuroko draped across his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ! Sorry if your not Kise x Kuro fans but this couple is my biggest shipping at the moment ^.^


End file.
